O passado
by Alicia Spinet
Summary: Essa é minha primeira shortfic, e ela conta o desabafo de Harry sobre sua vida nos últimos treze anos. Leiam e me digam o que acharam.


Meu passado  
  
_____O passado me persegue dia após dia, seja enquanto acordado, ou enquanto dormindo. Não sei se vou conseguir viver assim, com sua lembrança em minha mente; nítida, realista. Tudo o que sei é que, se estou vivo aqui e agora, é graças a você. Ao qual você me proporcionou e, o mais importante, ao que você me deixou. Se não fosse o presente maravilhoso que você me deixou, não sei se ainda continuaria a existir. br  
  
____Seu sorriso. Ah! Seu sorriso. Como sinto falta de ouvi-lo. Tímido quando te dizia um elogio, alegre quando estava feliz, sarcástico quando te provocavam, entre tantos outros que só você sabia dar. Seu olhar tão meigo, que conseguiu me cativar, quando te vi despertar na ala hospitalar, após uma batalha que havíamos sofrido em Hogsmead, no meu sexto ano. Tão frágil e delicada você estava que mais parecia um bibelô, de porcelana. Você, desde aquele momento, me enfeitiçou e, então, eu soube; sem você eu não saberia viver, tanto que tive coragem e te pedi em namoro.br  
  
____Quando terminei Hogwarts, um pedaço de mim, estava que era só felicidade, pois eu havia sido aprovado para entrar para o curso de auror, profissão que eu mais queria exercer. Enquanto que o outro pedaço de mim ficara triste, pois isso significava uma coisa, não mais iríamos nos ver diariamente como nos últimos dois anos. Somente nos feriados e por carta. Quando cai em mim me senti triste e deprimido, mas foi você, com sua alegria e otimismo que conseguiu me reanimar. Não que Rony e Mione não tivessem me ajudado nesse momente, mas só você sabia me alegrar de um jeito que, com certeza, eles não conseguiriam.br  
  
____Quando nos casamos, após me formar auror, vivi os momentos mais felizes da minha vida. Acordar e te vê ao meu lado dormindo como se fosse um anjo. Era isso o que você era em minha vida, um anjo. Sempre sorridente, quando me via chegar em casa, e triste quando eu tinha que ir para o trabalho. Lembro-me como se fosse hoje nossa primeira briga. Foi durante essa briga que, entre gritos, você me disse que estava grávida. Eu fiquei eufórico, pois todos sabiam que ter um filho era meu maior sonho. Eu entendia os seus motivos para querer que eu desistisse de ser auror, mas eu não podia. Simplesmente eu não podia largar a carreira pela qual eu tanto ansiava excercer, após anos tentando sobreviver a Voldemort. Você, claro entendeu e aceitou. br  
  
____Depois de você ter aceitado minha escolha, nossas vidas continuaram; felizes. Oito meses depois você, Gina, me deu algo com o qual me alegrar. Você me deu as coisas mais importantes da minha vida, meus filhos; Lílian, Tiago e Sírius. Os trigêmeos mais diferentes que eu já vi. Lílian tem seus cabelos ruivos e lisos, mas tem meus olhos, verdes, Tiago tem meus cabelos, pretos e rebeldes, e seus olhos, castanhos, enquanto que Sírius é uma bela mistura, ele tem cabelos ruivos, porém rebeldes, e um olho verde e o outro castanho. Eles tem temperamento diferentes; Lily é muito estudiosa, Tiago é muito exibido(tipo, ninguém pode comigo), e Sírius é muito travesso, vive aprontando.br  
  
____Tudo corria as mil maravilhas para nós quando eles nasceram. Eu nunca vou me esquecer daquela época. Nós cinco mais felizes do que poderíamos desejar. Mas somente hoje eu entendo uma coisa, deveria ter levado nossa briga mais a sério, e ter realmente feito o que você me pediu. Eu nunca vou me perdoar pelo meu erro, pois foi por minha causa que te perdi. Como fui tolo em não ter te protegido mais por quem eu era, e sou. Se eu tivesse desconfiado que os comensais poderiam se vingar de mim através de você e das crianças, eu os teria protegido com o fidelius, e asssim eu ainda a teria comigo. Felizmente, as crianças sobreviveram, por não estarem em casa naquele dia.br  
  
____As crianças foram as mais prejudicadas, pois cresceram como eu, sem a mãe. Mas de uma coisa pode ter certeza Gi, Eu aprendi com os meus erros, e o meu passado nunca mais me atormentará. Por quê? porque fiz o que me pediste a cinco anos atrás; larguei minha carreira, e hoje, a parti de setembro, lecionarei em Hogwarts, a matéria que tanto gostei, e gosto, Defes Contra as Artes das Trevas (DCAT). Mas eu ainda me pergunto, Será que se eu voltar a Hogwarts, meu passado não vai me perseguir. Só há um meio de descobrir, e por eles, Lílian, Tiago e Sírius, eu irei tentar e juntos enfrentar o que a vida nos proporcionar.br  
  
N/A: espero que tenham gostado. Essa foi minha primeira short fic. Talvez, se eu conseguir, eu faça outra, só que com Rony e Mione, né? Mas isso só vai depender da minha cabecinha. E, gente, PLEASE, comente a fic, ta! Beijos e tchau!!!! 


End file.
